How It All Started
by sinzi
Summary: AU and OOC Mai Hime and Otome, Shiznat and others. The story is about how the 2 met for the first time and then become more than strangers, and more than friends. Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Planning

Disclaimer: Mai hime / otome / ghost recon don't belong to me

A/N: AU / most likely OOC as well... Mai Hime / Otome characters. Shiznat, other couples included. Took some ideas from the game Tom Clancey's ghost recon

This is my first attempt at writing a fic. Just know that I watch too much anime and play too much videogames.

Updates will be sporadic, and I have no beta, so apologies if there are mistakes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated: T

_Thoughts in italics_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How It All Started

Chapter 1: Planning

Sirens... The sharp sound of sirens pierced through the incessant noise that blankets the business district.

The ghost leader looked on with trained eyes at the bustling working class crowd who moved along minding their own business, paying little heed to the armored vehicle cutting its way downtown.

"Che... Look at all these people, so absorbed into their own lives that they don't care shit even if the world's coming to an end."

"Be quiet, Nao, the Captain does not like mindless chatter before an operation"

"Hai, hai, Ni--na--!" Nao deliberately stretched out the name with a slight hint of teasing and the said girl's eyes immediately narrowed and she lightly elbowed Nao in the ribs. Nao could not help but smirk and say "Hey chill girl, be cool, be cool."

Chie, the last member of the ghost team chuckled at the exchange, until eventually all 3 were laughing amongst themselves. The mood was good and light until the cutting voice of their Captain sliced through it "Can it people."

Silence ensued.

The dynamics of the squad is without question, all members are comfortable and have good trust and faith in each other. They also have unwavering loyalty to the Captain. It is what makes them the best.

---

"Captain, we will be arriving at the temporary command post in ten."

"Noted, Chie." came the curt reply.

---Command post---

Reito's face is a picture of calm but underneath a sea of unease flows. The hostage situation is beginning to escalate out of control and it won't be long before the government will soon bow down to the demands of the terrorists. _The situation is already complicated enough and adding to that equation, the Fujino family, parents and one daughter. Damn it! Their industries are powerful and have been the fuel that has kept our fragile economy going this far. The repercussions will be most detrimental if anything is to happen to them and the economy will... _The opening of the tent flap broke Reito's thoughts.

"General, the ghosts are here. Let's hope that they complete the mission where swat has failed."

"This particular ghost squad has not failed yet, Tate. Three hostages have been killed in the previous blotched operation, as far as we have ascertained, the victims are not the Fujinos, however we cannot afford to have further mistakes as such. The prime minister has given me the ultimatum, if we do not resolve this situation in 2 hours, he is going to cave in to their demands. 2 hours, it will be enough for one last covert operation. Come, I have to brief the ghosts."

---

"General, we are at your command."

"At ease Captain, the hostage situation is delicate. The Swat has gone in and failed, all four members of the elite squad are dead along with three hostages. Your orders are simple: Go in, neutralize the threat and secure the hostages. You have 30 minutes to review the recorded radio and video transmissions from the previous operation, blueprints of the building are also available. 30 minutes later, I want you and your squad to be ready for deployment. The rest of you, go to the intelligence tent, Ghost leader, I have other orders for you"

"Sir, yes sir!" Nao, Nina and Chie saluted and moved off. Once they we out of earshot, Reito put his hand on the Ghost leader's shoulder.

"Though we have not kept the hostage situation from the media, we did withhold certain information and the information is that the Fujino family is in the building. Thus I cannot stress how important the success of this operation enough to you. You must secure their safety first, which means once you find them, secure and escort them out. The other hostages can wait. Also, officially your squad is not here and there are no more operations. Pls keep this information to yourself and failure is not an option."

The ghost leader shrugged to shake off Reito's hand and spoke: "With all due respect, Sir, I have 4 things to say, one, I cannot command squad if I withhold information from them. Two, we will secure all hostages, all lives are important. Three, we do not know the meaning of the word failure and finally, four, we are ghosts so we don't exist." With that, the ghost leader turned heel and moved briskly to re-join the rest of her squad.

---Intelligence tent---

"Captain, after reviewing the videos, most of the terrorists are armed with a vast assortment of weapons from standard glocks (-1-) to fully automatic weapons. Getting in to the hostages without a scratch is a long shot, and not to mention that the terrorists probably has both frags and smoke ones too (-2-), pillaged from the fallen swat members. There are also at least ten terrorists, note the keyword is at least" Chie's face is creased with a severe frown while filling in the squad leader on their intel findings. "So that's the bad news, but good news is that these terrorists have no radios of any sort, they have to talk face to face or shout to be heard and with the vents I can be your eyes."

"Hmm, let me have a look at the blue prints again, Chie."

5 minutes passed and the squad members are all looking expectantly at their commander. Each knew that their leader has never failed to keep them alive in all their ops together.

"Alright people, here's the plan…"

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(-1-) Standard 9mm pistol

(-2-) For the sake of those who do not know, frags is the short form for fragmentation grenades (Why fragmentation? The grenade becomes fragments upon explosion, and the fragments become shrapnel which are like bullets)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Operation

A/N: AU / probably OOC. I jump forward a bit, not by much and I reveal the ghost leader. Applause and confetti for those who guess right:-)

Tried to make the chapter longer, so here it is.

I gone through it a couple of times, but pls let me know if there are errors.

Notes for this chapter: Mostly all military jargon

Recon – Short form for reconnaissance which means spy, but do not engage with the enemy

Perp – Short form for perpetrator (read, bad guy)

AK-47 / Glocks – Weapons

Flashbang – Grenade explosive that releases blinding white light to blind people

Again, thoughts are in Italics

Chapter 2: Operation

_The plan was executed well. We moved in and dispatched the terrorists with our usual efficiency. Swift, silent and deadly, thank goodness that we have the best of equipment, silenced automatic rifles made sure that our progress remained stealthy and since my squad is made up of seasoned marksmen, no terrorist was able to escape to warn the others. The plan was simple, recon than action, no redundant movement, no waste of time. We lucked out this time as the terrorists do not have short range radios for communication, so they had no way to alert their comrades of incoming danger. It is something that the recon queen had spotted allowing the plan of recon / action to work flawlessly. _The ghost leader mused while waiting for Chie to report in the status for the next target room, and it didn't take too long before the familiar crackle of the radio transmission resounded through her headset.

"Captain, found them, 12th floor, main conference room. The Fujinos are in there. Orders?" Chie radioed the leader while skillfully using the optic fiber camera to spy though the ceiling vent looking down into the conference room.

"Chie, positions, I need their positions." The ghost leader relayed the command in a low tone to minimize sound that may give away their positions.

"Total 5 perps. 2 perps on each of the double doors, north and east. Single south door is not guarded. Fujinos are at the west side of the room furthest away from all doors guarded by the last one. There is one Fujino missing, it's the daughter."

"Crap… Weapons?"

"North door, shit, they have AK-47s, glocks for the rest"

"Right, Nao. Nina, position yourselves for assault through the North door, I will be moving in from the East. The moment I bust the east door, wait 3 seconds and then engage. I will draw the attention of the perps with the AKs. Chie, on my mark, terminate the perp guarding the Fujinos. Are we all clear?"

"Clear" Nao and Nina confirmed.

"Captain, we may put Fujino junior at risk from this assault, we do not know where she is"

"Chie, understood, I will take your concerns under advisement, but all hostages are already in danger the moment top brass decided on this operation. We have our jobs soldier, we just have to avoid having collaterals"

"Understood Captain," Chie knew what her captain said was true, it is to uphold her government's stance of non-negotiation with terrorists and perhaps for the greater good, but all these moral justifications did not make her feel any better about the situation, so she took a deep breath and said "I am ready anytime you are, ghost leader."

Boom! Crack! The ghost leader kicks open the door, "Now Chie!"

Sounds of suppressed gun fire, agonized grunts and small screams spread throughout the conference room, as quickly as it had started, the assault had ended.

"Clear" "Clear" "Clear" All 3 members of the ghost squad called in to their leader as per standard procedure.

"Right, Nao. Nina, secure the safety of the Fujino family and escort them out of this building. Chie, come down from the vent, you're with me."

"You must find my daughter, one of them took her through that door, pls find her before she is harmed" The ghost leader turned to find a refined lady of about forty years, speaking in a hoarse voice pointing to a small door to the south. "You must keep her safe" She continued with pleading yet commanding eyes.

"I will find her and kill the bastard who took her" With an affirmative nod, the leader then signaled that they all have to get a move on.

After Nao and Nina left the conference room escorting the Fujino seniors, the remaining two discussed their plan of action.

"It appears that this is the last of the terrorists, just knew that they will put the most valuable hostages at the highest floor" grunted Chie.

"Chie, if I remember correctly the south door opens to a couple of flights of stairs into a storage area that is connected to the fire escape."

"Yes, captain, and the fire escape is covered from the outside, so no one can escape from there."

"Chie, take up position at this door and shot anything that comes out that is not a friendly."

"But, Captain, we have to pla-" Chie is cut off.

"There is no time, she is in trouble and I am pretty sure what the bastard wants from her. You have seen her photo. She is a pretty girl. So, take up position at this door and shoot anything that comes out that is not a friendly, I will not repeat this again."

"Understood, Captain!"

---Through the South door---

"… touch me! Leave … alone!" A disjointed female voice reached the ghost leader's ears. _I can hear the stress and weariness of the voice, but what gives? She's been held hostage for almost 24 hrs without food certainly and most probably without water as well. Hmm, nice Kyoto-ben though. Eh? What am I thinking?_

"Shut up and stop struggling, you want me to tell my comrades to kill your parents? Cooperate so that I can have some fun!" A maniacal voice followed by raucous laughter also filtered up the narrow stairway. A short while later, the ripping to cloth is heard as well. The ghost leader gritted her teeth at that sound moved down quickly but silently

Coming close to the small storage room, the leader surveyed the situation practiced eyes, she saw that the perp's back towards her, standing over his victim, one hand grabbing her wrist, the other with a glock. _I cannot risk firing right here, his gun may go off and hit her. Think! Yes! I know what I can do. _Decision made, the leader removed a flashbang from her combat belt.

Ping! In an instant, blinding white light illuminated the whole room, that is followed by three silenced gunshots and a thud on the floor. Shizuru didn't know what was going on, she was still lying on the ground but she couldn't see and started screaming and lashing out when she felt strong hands taking hold of her shoulders. She stopped struggling when she heard a strong yet soothing female voice.

"Be calm, I will not hurt you, you're safe and so are your parents. Now close your eyes, the sting will pass soon and you will be able to see again." Shizuru did that and when she finally blinked away the white spots, she saw goggles, and underneath it she saw eyes looking back at her with concern. Even though masked behind the slightly tinted and dust smudged goggles, she can almost feel the concern rolling off from the look.

_Shit, she is looking at me blankly, can she see already? I better take of my goggles for a closer look._ With that the leader removed her goggles and leaned in closer to the crimson eyes for a closer inspection.

Shizuru blinked again as the figure leaning near her face shifted. She reopened her eyes only to see a pair of emerald eyes staring deep into her own crimson ones. _Such nice eyes, she must have been my saviour. Ara, ara, she thinks I still cannot see. _

"Ara, my saviour, you can look into my eyes for as long as you want to," Came the teasing Kyoto-ben.

"Eh?" the leader immediately pulled back and looked away, pinking on the cheeks. _Damn, I thought she should be shaken by this whole thing and the first thing she does is to say something like that? _Briefly shaking her head to cool off her cheeks, she turned back only to see skin and a thin lacy white bra. While trying to clear her blush earlier, she did not know that Shizuru has sat up on front of her. Emerald eyes widened and immediately refocused anywhere else but Shizuru, all the while trying to fight down the blush on her face, but losing badly.

Shizuru noticed what has happened and silently giggled before releasing another teasing comment "Like what you see?"

The already red face turn redder, making Shizuru find it really amusing to see how these cute reactions are coming from someone who can kill another human being without blinking or flinching.

"Hmpf… How can you be saying these things when you are in danger?" Came the snappy remark.

"Well, I am not in danger anymore, you did tell me just now that I am safe and so are my parents." Shizuru replied calmly.

"Touche"

"Plus, I am also fairly certain that this situation has been resolved given your skills, so I am entitled to some stress release after all that I have gone through in the last 24hrs or so." Shizuru had put on sad face to bring across her point.

"Yah, ye… yes, point taken, and it is not just me, but my squad that cleared this building" the leader spluttered feeling a little guilty for snapping at Shizuru earlier, then in a softer tone she continued, "Look I have to get you out of here, so. erm, here, you can use my combat vest, your blouse is ripped."

The still slightly red-faced leader removed her combat vest and passed it to Shizuru before adding "Sorry it's a little heavy, due to the ammunition clips"

"Ookini, you're such a nice person." Shizuru said observing the red colour deepen out of the corner of her eye while slipping on the heavy vest.

"Whatever" the leader turned trying to hide her red face. "So, can you walk?"

"Ara, is that an offer to carry me?" Shizuru is pleased to see another shade of red, deeper and darker. _I wonder how many shades are there?_

"NANI! I asked if you cou-"

"Just kidding, er… Say, tell me your name, please. I am sure you already know mine and it is Fujino Shizuru." Shizuru asked.

"I am a ghost, you don't have to know my name, and I am here because I have a job to do. Come on, your parents are extremely worried." She turned and started moving towards the stairs.

"But it is difficult to talk to you this way" Shizuru pouted with no effect since the leader wasn't looking at her.

"Well then, just follow, no need to talk alright? We got to move"

Shizuru frown and started to follow. _Hmm, one last try_ "Whatever you say, my saviour." Shizuru said while dragging out the word saviour in a lower and slightly sensual tone.

The leader froze as the Kyoto-ben reached her ears sending tiny shivers through her body. "Don't call me that! I'm just doing what I am trained for!"

"But you are still my saviour, and since you won't tell me your name, I'll use whatever name I think I should use. Perhaps I should use my hero or my knight in shining armor or…" Shizuru calmly replied, though inside she is quaking with silent laughter while watching the ghost leader twitch more and more. _She's breaking alright. Fufu…_

_I have to find a way to get out and away from her. Man, why is it that I am blushing at almost everything she says and does. When I just managed to keep my head from exploding earlier from what I saw, she comes and says something like that again. But then again, that was a nice bra.. Bah!!! What am I thinking, again? I guess I should just tell her my name, so I can get this operation over and done with, before I pop a vein._

So the leader just said "Ugh.. Fine! I'll tell you my name, after that you let me complete my job to bring to safety, and no more weird conversations. Deal?" She spoke turning around to face Shizuru once more.

"Weird conversations? What did I say? I don't recall any weird conversations, but, never mind, I accept your deal." Shizuru smiled encouragingly.

"Name's Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. Can we go now?" The leader's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"Ookini Natsuki, I can call you that right?"

"Yah, yah whatever, Fujino-san, this way, please" Flicking her thumb over her shoulder to indicate at the stairs behind her.

"Shizuru, just Shizuru"

Before Natsuki could make a reply, the familiar radio crackle from her headset draws her attention.

"Captain, do you read?"

"Yes, Chie, I read, Shi-, erm Fujino-san is safe, last perp's dead. I am coming up now, weapons safe."

"Glad that you are okay Captain, I heard the flashbang go off, but did not hear from you for a good 15 minutes, you didn't call in, I was worried"

"You could have said Shizuru you know. I'm glad you have already decided to call me so." Shizuru said with a twinkle in the eye.

Natsuki pinked again, clamped her month shut and shot Shizuru a glare before prompting turning around and started up the stairs, with the ghost of Shizuru's giggles following her.

"Hey, come on!"

"Hai hai, Natsuki." Shizuru replied before following her up the stairs.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Natsuki probably quite OOC here, I always find that she is confident and cool when she's alone, but she always comes undone whenever she is with Shizuru.

I have some semblance of an idea on what is coming up, but next update will take longer. Sorry people… but…RnR pls…


	3. Chapter 3: Home Base

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't bother me.

A/N 1: Yay! Happy New Year everyone:) Hopefully my bad luck will be gone… since my com died on me and poof… gone was my half completed chapter 3… Ahh!!! Cry But finally I got my new com and worked it all out again! Whoopee! Hope it is worth the long wait okay:) Story still has no beta, so feel free to point out my mistakes.

A/N 2: Great thanks for all your reviews! They make my day.

A/N 3: I reveal a little of Natsuki's history.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU / OOC and set in a time of strife and instability.

_Thoughts are in italics as usual._

Chapter 3: Home / Base

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Home

Shizuru was worried that she might be haunted by the horrid memories of the incident, but it was not the harrowing experience of being held hostage and almost raped that is keeping her awake. It was something else. Shizuru took stock of her surroundings. _A secure house. A warm bath. A warm bed. Mom and Dad safe in the next room._ Shizuru felt safe again at last, but strangely not as safe as she felt she had been when she was under the steady gaze of green eyes. She was tired, physically and mentally, but she couldn't find sleep. _Green eyes, intense green eyes that radiated care and concern for me…_

Shizuru decided that she will remain haunted by those green eyes if she didn't do anything about it. _I have to see her again, no matter what. Yes, I will get Mom and Dad to throw a private party to thank them. I am sure that Dad can pull some strings._ Shizuru has been well trained under her father and mother, she knows and understands the power of money and the things that she can get done with it depending on the methods used. Shizuru's father has told her many times before that she has the best traits from both her father and mother. The uncompromising attitude and business acumen from her Father combined with the subtlety and grace from her Mother. This makes for a deadly combination in this strife torn world, as so far, ever since she has been introduced to be working under her father, she has closed some of the toughest deals that even has her father stumped.

_You interest me Natsuki, so you won't be able to get away from me just yet, no matter how hard you try._ With that final thought and goal, Shizuru was finally able to slip into slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Base

Though Natsuki didn't really like cold water, it is a welcomed relief from the stuffiness of her combat gear. She could feel her muscles relax and become languid as the sweat and grime were washed away from the steady patter of the shower water. It has only been 4 hours since she was activated till the time it was wrapped up and she is back at home base in the shower.

Squeak… The shower's off and Natsuki dried off and went back to her bunk for a good night's rest. It has been a hectic and tiring afternoon after all.

An hour and numerous flipping around on her bunk later, Natsuki groaned. Sleep, it eluded her like she was some kind of plague. She furrowed her brow. _Why? Why? Why? I usually find sleep easily, though the amount of killing I do in my line of work has somewhat coarsened my nature, but I still sleep after a mission with a clear conscience knowing that it is to safeguard our way of life against terrorists._ Natsuki patted on her pillow and tried again to find a comfy position to sleep however a vagrant thought entered her mind and instead of trying to fall asleep she became even more awake. She sat up, leaned against the wall and curled up hugging her knees to her chest in her classic "don't disturb me if you want to live" mode. Not that there is anyone who will bother her at the moment since one of the perks of being a captain is that at least she has her own bunk, while the rest of her team are holed up together in the next room.

_Is it because of her? Red eyes, scratch that, mesmerizing red eyes._ Natsuki shook her head to try to clear those thoughts. She let out a frustrated growl and spurred into action. She had a tried and tested method of banishing any form of strange disturbing thoughts. A small sliver of a smile worked its way onto her face. Alright, let's beat these strange disturbing thoughts into submission. She slipped on her boxing gloves and started to punch away at the punching bag dangling down from the ceiling. An hour of punching and kicking later, she dropped onto her bunk physically exhausted which of cause told her overactive brain it is time to sleep and sleep she did.

--The next day--

"Nani!!! I am not going to go. N…O… spells No. No, no, no, no, NO!!!" Natsuki spluttered indignantly.

"Now, now... Natsuki, it is just a small private party." Reito tried persuasion to calm the simmering captain.

"Reito, which part of NO do you not understand? No. Period." Fumed Natsuki, crossing her arms.

"Look Natsuki, I am trying to be reasonable here. It is as I said, a simple party. The Fujinos has requested you and your team's presence. I have at least told them that your identities are to remain secret and under no circumstances do they announce to the whole country that your team is responsible for their rescue. They just want to show their gratitude."

"They have thanked us already, profusely so I don't really see the point."

Reito heaved an audible sigh, mostly for Natsuki's benefit. "Alright Natsuki, it's about politics, alright? Politics and funding, so top brass wants us to make su-"

"You, Top brass meant you, not us."

"Yes, yes, top brass wants ME... to make sure that the Fujinos are happy. I intend to do that but I need your help."

"Reito, read my lips. NO!!!"

Anger flashed across Reito's eyes for just an instant before it was replaced with burning determination. "Natsuki Kuga, you are to go to the party with your team and that is an order."

Natsuki snapped into attention, her dark green eyes trying its best to burn holes into Reito and she replied in the most biting tone she could muster: "By your command, General. I will comply, if there is nothing else, I would like to be dismissed."

Another sigh... "Natsuki, I hate to pull rank for this, but you are being stubborn and what we are doing is very necessary. We are on the side of light, the enemy is in the dark. They move in ways that we cannot and will not. We need the Fujino's support… okay, putting it bluntly, we need their funding to keep our Country's military strong so that the vultures in our neighbouring countries at bay. The Fujinos are business people so they can move elsewhere if the want to, especially now there appears to be many other countries interested in their specialized talents in the business of money making. So always remember, it is for the greater good, and yes, you can go now." Reito leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, weariness seemed to creep up into Reito's face, but as usual it was quickly absorbed back to his classic diplomatic facade.

Natsuki's fierce eyes softened for an instant, before reverting back to its icy demeanor. With a final curt salute, she left Reito's office and walked back to the living quarters. Thoughts swirled within Natsuki's mind. _The greater good. Sigh, it is just a private party I guess, no harm in that right? The greater good._ That was Reito's father's vision, something that he has told Natsuki many times before, his dreams and ideals all to change the world and make it a better place for all. _Oh my god! I am going to see her again, what am I going to do? Her eyes, so beautiful and mesmerizing, oh, she is really pretty too and…_Natsuki was so lost in those thoughts that she wasn't even aware that she has reached her destination, and is now standing staring blankly in front of her squadmates bunk door.

"Oooh… Whatcha thinking of, my oh-so-glorious Leader?"

_Shit! I have got to stop thinking about her, I have lost count of the number of times my thoughts keep drifting to her._ Natsuki chastised herself and shook herself back to reality.

"Shut it, Nao." Natsuki turned and glared at her squadmate. However the effect was somewhat amusing given that Natsuki has a fresh layer of pink on her cheeks, obviously she has been embarrassed to be caught thinking about Shizuru. Mirth twinkling in Nao's eyes told Natsuki that she is going to say something about it, so she quickly straightened herself and cut in before Nao could talk.

"Orders, I have orders for you ladies, where's Chie and Nina?" Natsuki spoke in a tone that signaled Nao that she will not tolerate deviation of the topic.

"Well, Chie's at the mess hall and Nina's at the gym. What? I thought our winding down period is the typical 48 hrs. Emergency?" Nao raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.

"No, no emergency, just an invite to a party that we can't say no to. Orders from higher ups, party's at 1400 hours tomorrow. It is a high tea invite."

"Oh, cool. Handsome men around? I haven't got the chance to cool off yet." Nao licked her lips.

"We are going there on Military capacity, so we have to uphold the Military poise and manner. We are going there in our formal uniforms. No fun and games, Nao. Just pass the message to Chie and Nina. That's all I have to say" Natsuki narrowed her eyes as if daring Nao to continue.

"Alright, alright… but hey Natsuki, loosen up a bit yah? You have been tensed since you got back." Nao knew Natsuki wasn't in the mood for banter, so she tried to calm things off.

Natsuki didn't say anything, but sighed, waved Nao off and turned to go back to her own bunk. _Crap. Tomorrow's gonna be a long long day._ Natsuki had no idea how true that thought was going to be.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am thinking of injecting some more suspense / danger into the next chap, but I think my fic so far has been pretty serious so maybe I should put on some fluff, but then again I want to make the developing relationship a bit more realistic. Maybe, I'll have both for everyone! That's a challenge for me.

RnR pls and pls don't flame me…


	4. Chapter 4: Private Party and Threats!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for this story

A/N: Rating change… story has no beta, feel free to point out errors.

A/N 2: Sorry for the late, but I keep feeling that the flow of this chap is not quite right. I had numerous revisions. I have the idea on the story, but just can't make it flow nicely on paper, so sorry if it seems really rough around the edges. But, this is my longest chapter yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rating: M (Updated, but sorry folks, it is not due to lemons, that maybe later)

AU / OOC and set in a time of strife and instability.

_Thoughts are in italics as usual_

Chapter 4: Private Party and Threats!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kindly wait here, Fujino-sama is currently engaged in something else so he and his family will be a little late. He has asked me to extend his sincere apologies for being a bad host. I am truly sorry." The hotel concierge bowed deeply to five people dressed smartly in their military uniforms.

"No apologies needed, it gives us some time to look around this place, it is certainly a very nice hotel." Reito replied smiling amiably.

"Thank you. Yes, please feel free to look around, but I request for your kind cooperation to not leave this floor. I am sorry as well, but please excuse me for I have other matters to attend to. If you and your company require anything, please direct your requests to our Hotel butler." With a small bow, the concierge left the room.

Once the door closed behind the concierge, Nao immediately let loose a snide remark, "All this formality really grates on my ears and makes my teeth ache. I hate this. Thank the gods for not giving me a desk job, otherwise no one knows what I'll do."

"Now, now, behave yourself, lieutenant." Reito chided gently, he wasn't really angry for he knew that Nao was a good soldier, just never one to really had a good grasp of rank and such.

"Sheesh, I never get to have any fun." Nao muttered under her breath, straightened and drawled with a small smirk and mocking salute, "Sir, yes sir."

---

"Hey Natsuki, look at this place. We have a really nice view here." Chie was marveling at the grand view she has from her vantage point. Just outside the window is an open plot of land that has been landscaped to be one very peaceful looking park, and further back after the park is a nice skyline of the tall buildings in the business districts. "Ne, Natsuki, are you feeling alright?" Chie noticed the Captain who has a slightly furrowed brow who seems lost in her own thoughts.

"Erm, F-Fine. I'm fine, just thinking about some things. Er… I need to go find the ladies room." Natsuki thought of a quick escape and walked away towards the restroom area.

"Our Captain seems to be out of sorts." Noted Nina.

"Yup. She's been all weird since she got back from our last op. I have been watching her closely." Chie tapped lightly on her glasses. The glasses gave Chie a more sophisticated look, something that she chooses to adorn when she is on official business.

"Yah, we don't call you recon queen for nothing you know, Chie. What I noticed, I am sure you did too. I saw her blushing many times lately. All that blood rushing to her head must have made her other functions whacked. Hoo hoo hoo... So actually what happened after we left during the op to escort the two Fujinos to safety?" Nao cut in and started questioning Chie. "You haven't told us anything, because Natsuki said so?"

"Well, I wasn't with them most of the time, Natsuki went in alone during that part of the op. I was supposed to watch her back at the top of the stairs. So while I don't know what exactly went on, I know that whatever did happen had some significant impact on Natsuki. Her behaviour towards Shizuru-san is most interesting. I tried probing when I got back, but all I got was a furious blush and a curt remark to buzz off elsewhere. I wasn't gonna stick around and bare the brunt of Natsuki's ice blizzard alone, right?" Chie responded with a wry smile.

All three good friends started laughing and reminiscing on Natsuki's infamous ice blizzard, the single death glare that can make you wish you were never born. Then they began to talk more about Natsuki and her reaction to this party and seeing Shizuru again.

Reito observed and listened with detached amusement to the conversation between the three lieutenants that has fallen into the territory of general gossip about Natsuki and her strange preoccupation with the "Fujino girl". _Hmm, interesting bit of information, I think it will be useful, though not sure how to use this info at moment. I have to play it correctly, it may be very helpful later, but, it has the tendency to go very wrong or very right. I must be thorough and careful. _Reito is so absorbed in thinking about how to make use of the information that he did not notice the door open admitting two well dressed individuals.

"Ah, there you are, General, my thanks to you for coming here on such short notice. My staff has prepared some high tea in the next room." All smiles, Fujino senior enquired with Reito.

"Ah, my bad for not realizing your presence earlier, Fujino-san. Truth to be told, I have not heard the door open. I was admiring the view outside." Reito replied glibly without missing a beat. "You have created a truly wonderful concept for this hotel and my compliments to you on your success." Reito beamed and smiled his usual diplomatic smile, lapsing into small talk.

"Well, at first we were just going to create a standard hotel, much like the others we owned. But my daughter told me that we should try to replicate the feeling of a resort style getaway and to name the hotel "The Escape". You know for example, like the escape from the hassle of work, a place to unwind and some things along that line. I was quite skeptical at first, and thought if Shizuru was to fail, it will be a great learning experience. But it turns out that, I was the one doing the learning. People don't just come here to stay for a get away, people come in here for lunches, high tea to get away from their hectic lives even if it is just for a couple of hours." Fujino Senior spoke with pride with just a touch of humility being bested by his own daughter.

"You are truly blessed to have such a brilliant daughter. Speaking of which, I am surprised to see that she is not present when she is the one who invited us in the first place." Reito replied looking around.

"Ah, she excused herself a bit to freshen up, we had a rather important business meeting this morning. I'm sure she will be along shortly and I might add that your party is short as well."

"Oh, yes, the missing lady is the leader of our elite squad. I will reveal their names to you later in the introductions but, please do keep their identities to yourself. We do not usually reveal such classified information but since, you are, after all our benefactor when it comes to this elite squad, we can of course bend the rules a bit. Without your kind donations, this squad would not have come into reality." Reito urbanely replied. Fujino senior's smile widen just a little before returning to the normal smile he uses for the world.

Just then Reito's eyes narrowed a little and probed. "So, Fujino-san, you seem a little troubled, business problems?" Reito had noticed that Fujino's wife, Rika, who seems somewhat distraught, it was well hidden, but present nonetheless.

There was a slight pause before Fujino replied, "Well, you certainly live up to your name. I must say that your talent of reading people is quite impressive, I thought I had masked it well."

"Truth to be told, I picked it up from your wife. If it is under business, I'm sorry to say I certainly cannot be of help, but perhaps if on other matters, I can at least be of some assistance."

"Yes, yes, but it will spoil the party, so perhaps we might talk later. It is after all a party thrown in honor for this elite squad that saved our lives. Would you properly introduce us now?" Mr Fujino said in a tone laced with finality. He certainly does not want to talk about the problem now.

"Of course, please follow me, I must say I apologise, since the leader of the squad is MIA at the moment, but we will see her again." Reito knew that there will be time to find out later about the problem making the Fujinos ill at ease.

Reito then led them to the rest of the squad and started with the introductions.

---Meanwhile, at the restroom---

Shizuru let her face relax a little and a real smile peeked through her mask. _I'm going to see her again today. I don't know why but I am a little anxious, I only remember her shocking green eyes and grime smudged face framed by a combat helmet. I wonder how she looks now without all the combat gear that disguises so much of what she truly looks like. _Shizuru reached the restroom and as she stretched out her hand to push the door, the door unexpectedly opened causing her to miss the contact and stumble forward off-balanced.

Red eyes widened in shock as her body reflexively moved forward to try to regain her balance. A firm grip latched under her left arm and she instinctively grasped on with her left hand to the shoulder presented in her line of sight. Even with the steadying move, she still stumbled forward and found herself buried into the shoulder of the one who saved her from falling down. The one who has broken her fall has moved back a little to accommodate momentum. Usually one would move to untangled oneself, but for some reason, it did not occur to Shizuru at that time. All she thought was… _Warm. It's nice and comfortable here._ She was no longer thinking straight when she started relaxing into the warmth.

Click The firm sound of the restroom door closing behind the two figures with arms around each other shook Shizuru out of her stupor. "Shizuru?" _Oh goodness, it's Natsuki's voice! Oh my, oh my! This is embarrassing! The first thing that happened when I meet her again is to fall into her arms. Granted that it is just an accident, but what? Oh me, oh my! Her left arm is actually wrapped around me with her hand resting on my butt now! Thank god that she can't see my face now. Huh? Why am I not angry about this inappropriate contact? Oh, I think I'm blushing, it's been a long time since anyone made me blush, what is going on? Now's not the time to think about it._

Still looking down to give herself time to work the blush down, she slowly pushed herself off the other person a little and saw the navy blue of a standard military uniform that framed a lithe yet well toned body. She straightened up and found herself once more looking at the same green eyes she had seen during that fateful day. Those green eyes were looking at her with concern then quickly shifted to the ceiling, this time changing to shine with acute embarrassment coupled with cheeks that are really red, then light pink lips moved uncertainly: "Ano, a-are you a-alright?"

_Oh shit, I groped her butt! What is my hand doing groping her butt??? Shit! Shit! Shit! I have to say something and quick, before she sues me for molest or worse. Reito's gonna kill me if she complains of any inappropriate conduct! _Natsuki's mind was working overtime.

"W-well, it is sort of a my fault you fell since you were going to open the door, but I opened it first, before you did which made you off balanced causing to stumble and move forward to try to steady yourself and falling into me and.. and…I didn't mean to gr…gro…grope…" Natsuki was speaking faster and faster to the ceiling and thinking about the groping accident.

Natsuki is in shock and rambling nonstop at the moment so Shizuru decided to take some time to have a good look at Natsuki. Loose strands of long hair on each side of her cheeks framing her face with the rest of her raven hair tied up in a neat and high pony tail, giving her a very sport yet chic look. The face is smooth and unlined albeit with really red cheeks at the moment, complete with a cute nose and pink lips. _Overall, very pretty. There is no way that one can guess by looking at this young and pretty girl that she is in the business of killing people, bad people for our country. But now is not the time to be musing…_

"Ara, it is nothing more than an accident." _Let me try a tease since her eys are still focused upwards at the ceiling._ "But Natsuki's grip is very strong. It aches now." Shizuru lets the tease out and puts her face into a pout in preparation.

Natsuki's face shot back down to look at Shizuru upon hearing those words only to be confronted with Shizuru's pouty and sad face. Her already red face has now become purple and Natsuki panicked. She raised both her arms up in the air like she's a criminal surrendering to a cop. "I-I didn't mean to grope you there! HONEST! I really didn't mean it! Please, please forgive me. I am really so-sorry!" In her panic, Natsuki can only continue to ramble.

_Oh, this is priceless! She is so cute here, still rambling. She thinks I am angry, fufufu…_ "Ara, ara, what is Natsuki talking about? I was referring to my arm that is aching, your strong grip on my left arm to prevent me from falling."

"Eh? What?" Confusion was plastered all over Natsuki's face. _She didn't know or didn't realize? Or what? Perhaps I am off the hook? _At this thought Natsuki's face relaxed a little and relief became evident on her face.

_So transparent! Time to go for gold now! _ "Unless all Natsuki remembers is how her left hand is on my bottom, when she is saving me from falling?"

With that simple sentence, Natsuki's blush that has already began to fade now came back in force along with more reinforcements making her look like she has been dunked in red paint, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing will come out. She tried again but again with the same result.

Then by sheer force of will, she tried again and, "I am sorry! Sorry! Really, I did not mean to! It just happened! I was –"

"It's just an accident, I'm not angry" Shizuru said.

"- not paying attention, I just wanted to make sure-"

"It's okay" Shizuru tried to cut through the rambling to no avail.

"- that you do not fall down and, and I-"

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder gently shaking her to shake her out of her rambling, "Natsuki, stop rambling. I said it is fine and okay. It is just a small accident, nothing more."

"…"

"…"

Shizuru succeeded in stopping Natsuki's rambling only to be confronted with the other end of the spectrum, complete silence. _I think I may have gone a little too far as the teasing goes. It's strange that I just want to keep teasing her. I think about the why of it later when I'm alone. Now I need get Natsuki back to normal._

"There's nothing to forgive, and I must say thank you for catching me, otherwise, I would have had a really bad fall. Please wait for me a little, while I freshen up, I had a long morning."

"O-okay. I'll wait outside." Natsuki finally regained her speech functions.

"No, please wait here for me. I won't take long."

"Okay, sure." Natsuki has calmed down a great deal from earlier, truly relived that Shizuru is not angry with her. _I lose my calm easily with her. There's something about her, I guess. _While waiting, Natsuki let her eyes drift around the restroom and finally coming to rest on Shizuru's reflection on the mirror. Shizuru is currently concentrating on touching up her make up so did not seem to notice Natsuki's appraising look. _Sure, she is beautiful, yes, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Hot in her own unique way. Great hair, mesmerizing eyes, slim body, nice butt. Ugh! Don't go there brain and don't blush, damn it!_ Natsuki shook her head to clear those thoughts. Diverting her eyes, she looked away from the alluring image and cooled off. Unbeknownst to her however, Shizuru is aware that she is looking at her through the reflection.

_So you are eyeing me up. Wonder what you are thinking about, with the colour changes on your face. But now is not the time to tease. Pops must be wondering why I am taking so long._ "Let's go, Natsuki."

"Huh? Yah, right, this way." Natsuki held the door open for Shizuru.

"Thank you." Shizuru responded with slight surprise.

"Hey, I'm may be a soldier, but that does not mean that I have to fit the stereotype of being tough as nails and with an attitude to match. Tough? Yes. Attitude? No way! Well, yes maybe to those people who irritate me." Natsuki jested. Seeing Shizuru's smile, she continued, "Come on. You'll get to meet the rest of my squad soon."

---Mini Ballroom---

"You have a remarkable team, Reito. Knowing that there are dedicated people working to protect us makes me feel safe." Mr Fujino commented after hearing about the various exploits the team has gone through. "They are rather young though. Where do you find them?"

"Well, that's classified, so I can't reveal that." Reito replied tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, but by no means illegal right?" Mr Fujino's face became serious.

"No! No, absolutely not. They are in the military on their own free will."

"Hmm, interesting, I just find it quite unbelievable that such young and capable ladies are in the gritty part of the military."

"Well, sometimes it happens. Ah… there, both our parties are complete. Your daughter and the ghost leader are here." Reito was glad for the change in topic. "Natsuki, meet Mr and Mrs Fujino. Mr and Mrs Fujino, please meet our ghost leader, Natsuki Kuga."

"Pleasure to meet you." Natsuki bowed lightly in a sign of respect.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, I have to say that my family will not be standing here today if not for your good leadership and skilled members of your squad." Mr Fujino beamed at Natsuki, eliciting a small embarrassed smile from the latter.

"Come now, no sense in standing around here, let's go over there, for some food and drinks." Mrs Fujino smiled and directed the party towards the food.

After a while of mingling, the party of people separated into two groups, with Reito and the Fujino seniors standing in front of the full length windows to admire the nice scenery outside and the young ladies still hanging around the pastries area.

"Mmm… these are good pastries." Nao helped herself to one more.

"Hahaha, anymore and you will get fat, Nao." Chie poked fun at her.

"Hey, I am lighter than you alright? Besides I work out a great deal. AND… there is no way I'll be the fattest given that leader consumes mayo like there is no tomorrow, right, Leader?" Natsuki's eyes narrowed and looked away obviously embarrassed.

"Ara, is that true Nao-san? Natsuki actually eats that much mayo?" Shizuru curiously asked.

"Of course. She doesn't eat anything that is not smothered with that icky stuff. Oh my, just thinking about it makes me want to puke." Nao made a funny gagging expression and all of them broke out into guffaws except for one whose left eye brow has started twitching violently.

Nao catching the blizzard glare from Natsuki quickly responded after the laughter died down. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, I'll stop."

Shizuru observed the interesting characters of this team silently thinking to herself. _Nao's language and mannerisms are brash but she is without malice, Chie hides a shrewd mind underneath all her some time senseless talking, Nina comes across as unapproachable yet you can feel warmth when she speaks and finally Natsuki, who doesn't really talk much, expect when flustered. Fufufu…She is the most interesting character of all. She doesn't show it, yet I know that she cares a great deal for her team. All in all they all have they own unique wry sense of humor. I suppose that they have to learn to laugh amongst themselves given that their lives are always on the line._

Shizuru was still quietly listening to them group talk when it happened. Time stopped for Shizuru at that point.

Crinkle The sound of glass being penetrated and broken.

Then a thud was heard.

"Iyaaa!!!" Shizuru's mother screamed.

Shizuru turned around to look at her mother. Her eyes moved and saw her father slumped on the floor.

"Mrs Fujino! Get do-" Reito was cut off as a second crinkle of glass was heard.

Shizuru saw red mist blooming around her mother's head then watched in horror as her mother also collapsed to the ground. Her mother has been shot through the eye.

Shizuru is frozen to the spot, her eyes had seen what happened but her brain is not processing the information. She dimly heard someone shout out sniper and she saw the navy blue uniform again pushing her down to the carpeted floor and her body shielded.

---

"Nina, the curtains!" Natsuki shouted.

Nina upholstered her glock and released several shots, and down came the roman blinds covering the full length windows. The threat of the sniper is no more.

All was silent, with the remaining surviving members down on the floor taking cover. Then Reito got up and started giving orders.

"Chie, Nao and Nina, come here." Reito said in a quiet voice.

When they all assembled, Reito said, "Chie, go down to the Hummer and pick up our notebook, I was at the window, I am very sure I know which building the sniper is using. I need you to make some calculations to estimate which floor the sniper is on. No doubt that the sniper must have made his quick escape, but we have to get there to confirm. Nao, Nina, suit up and take the Hummer, keep in contact with Chie. Proceed to that building and I want the both if you to collect whatever that was left behind. Any questions?"

"It is not wise to go in there without backup. We do not know what we are up against. Judging from the distance, this sniper rifle must be of high caliber. We have never done an op without of entire team, much less to say without intel." Nina raised her concerns.

"Understood, Lieutenant. However, your team is well trained to survive under the toughest of circumstances. Time is of the essence here, so we have to make do. Your ROE (-1-) is simple. Go in quick, go in quiet, full recon only. Do not engage unless fired upon. You are there to collect evidence to pin point the real perp behind all this. I have no doubt that this murder and the hostage situation is connected. Anything else?"

"What about Leader?" Nao asked, turning to look back at Natsuki who was trying to get Shizuru to recover. Shizuru appears to be catatonic from shock.

"Natsuki will remain here. I am going to speak with Mr Fujino's staff to find out other info. Now get going the lot of you. Chie, get back here once you picked up the notebook. Radio contact is to be maintained with Nao and Nina when they leave for the building."

Briefly saluting, all three of them left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(-1-) ROE: Rules of engagement

RnR, please! 


	5. Chapter 5: Mayhem and More danger

Chapter 5: Mayhem

A/N: Hmm… seems that at least I am still somewhere around. Many thanks for all the reviews so far, they make it sure that I keep going no matter how long it takes… :-)

Also, I have to say sorry that this took like what… erm… forever? to come out?

Warning: Violence / Pain

Not beta-ed… so pardon me for mistakes and point them out for me if you see. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mayhem and More danger

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Natsuki was hovering over Shizuru gently shaking her. Then getting no response, she grabbed Shizuru's shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. Shizuru's eyes are open, but glassy, she is not registering anything and Natsuki is getting more and more worried as the seconds go by.

Just then Reito came up and said, "Natsuki, let's pick her up and set her down on the chair there." As they did so, the doors to the ballroom opened and the once silent room was filled with chatter and noise. Cell phones ringing presumably calling ambulances or security.

Several staff members came and wanted to take Shizuru away, Natsuki swatted them away and requested help. "Reito, do something. We have to make sure that there is no longer an immediate threat to her life. Some of these people may be suspects."

Reito nodded and surveyed the mayhem in front of him, there does not appear to be any one person in charge. "HEY! Who's in charge here?" He threw out the question and was greeted with even more incessant noise until one single loud voice was heard.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A blonde haired girl shouted and when the noise died down, she gestured to her companion, "Yukino."

Yukino walked across to Reito, "Reito-san, our staff has called in the authorities for this. What do you need?"

"First, keep this under wraps from the media. Two, get me a room for Shizuru-san. Three, Mr. Fujino told me of a threat. I want to know more about, Ms?" Reito said, clear and concise, eyes piercing.

Yukino replied, "Kikukawa. Well, we will keep the media away for as long as possible. The room will be arranged, we will post security outside. As for the threat, I am not sure, but let me check with Senoh-san, she is Boss's secretary."

"Good. Kikukawa-san, we will look at the threat shortly, for now we need to see to Shizuru's needs. Natsuki, you are to stay by her side until we determine that there is no more danger. No arguments."

"None, Sir." Natsuki replied scarcely paying much attention.

Just then Shizuru snapped and started screaming.

-- Suite --

"I think I will take over from here." Shizuru's handler said obviously annoyed that this green eyed lady with raven hair that had chosen to stay even after they have gotten Shizuru on the bed for rest.

"No, I will stay here with her. You are dismissed. I will take it from here." Natsuki responded without even looking at her.

"But..."

"No buts. Shizuru is safer with me here than anyone else. Besides I believe Kikukawa-san already extended their full cooperation to the military on this matter." Natsuki flicked a look with cold eyes at her.

"Erm, very well. So, if you require anything, I'll be outside." With that, the handler whipped around and walked out of the room.

Upon hearing the door close, Natsuki got up from where she was sitting and moved to sit at the bedside where Shizuru is. Looking at her calm sleeping face then shifting her gaze down to Shizuru's arms which bore slight bruising, Natsuki sighed. "I'm sorry that I was rough just now. You were hysterical and we had to hold you down for a tranquilizer shot."

Hearing a soft groan, Natsuki looked up at Shizuru's face again and noticed that her features are scrunched up as if in pain, with lines of a frown spreading all across her forehead. Natsuki responded by placing the palm of her hand on Shizuru's forehead, then leaning in to the side of Shizuru's face, "Shh… sleep well and be calm, be calm." When she sensed that Shizuru has relaxed, Natsuki sat back up.

_I wonder why I care about her so much. Do I feel responsible for what happened? It is obviously not my fault; I rescued her, yes, but…_ Natsuki shook her head. _No, there's something else. There's just something else, she gets under my skin, teasing me, Nao does that all the time, but when Shizuru does it, it feels different somehow. All the tingles I have, I don't know how._ Natsuki chuckled softly. _I read a lot of people well through their eyes and mannerisms, but this beautiful one here? I just don't get… Wait a minute… Did I just think that she's beautiful again? What's up with me? That was the how many times already?_ Natsuki shook her head again and looked back down at Shizuru's sleeping face.

Releasing a small sigh, Natsuki left her thoughts run again. _I guess she's like me now. No kin to speak of. At least she knew, loved and was loved by her parents. I did not have that at all._ Natsuki closed her eyes, anguish and pain flooded across her young face. _I never knew my parents. I don't even know if they had loved me at all. Perhaps they did love me, but I have no way to find out. I hope she has the strength to pull through; maybe I should be here for her when she wakes up since I know what it is like to be without parents._ Natsuki opened her eyes to gaze back at Shizuru's face once more. _It's weird that I am having such strong feelings for someone I hardly know. But my need to understand such feelings is not important when compared to the grief she will feel when she wakes up. I hope the people she has working for her are not the vultures that Reito talked about previously._

Shizuru frowned again and Natsuki started to gently stroke Shizuru's hand in comfort. Soon the frown was replaced with peace. Despite that, Natsuki still continued stroking the soft skin and was not even aware that she had a small smile on her face.

-- Back to the Ballroom --

"Reito-san, I am Aoi Senoh. I have the video that Mr. Fujino said he has received. Please follow me to the back room. I will show it to you." A young lady with long brown hair spoke. She had come over to join Yukino, Haruka and Reito.

"Just a moment. Chie! Chie, come over, I need some of your tech skills here." Shouted Reito as he motioned Chie over who was across the room.

"Just a moment, Sir! Nina, I have done my calculations, I am sending the info on the building to you shortly. Any updates you have for me?" Chie responded to Reito without looking up back facing him, eyes fixed on the notebook screen showing schematics of the suspect building.

"No updates yet, we are already approaching the said building but it seems all normal, like no one has heard or seen anything. The rifle must have some huge suppressor to muffle the sound from such a high caliber bullet. The range is extreme, over fifteen hundred meters." Nina responded.

"Yah, it's actually a good thing that the range is that far, if it were less than a click, it would have been very messy, I have seen it before. The head will be obliterated and blood everywhere. I remember this kind of question was asked during our training back then, the instructor was quite funny when he sarcastically said, 'head? What head? What makes you think that there will be a head left after a short range sniper shot? The head will be shredded!' in response to the wrong answer another recruit gave that it will be clean shot. But at least we're in luck it is so far, so a through and through is good news. Hey Chie, you found the bullet?" Nao called out.

"I haven't got the time to look for it yet, plus there're people everywhere in this room now, noisy as hell. Besides, Leader is not here now, she's with Shizuru now. They had to restrain her, she cracked. Okay, I got you girls on tracking, be careful there, stay alive. Chie, out. Bossman's looking for me."

Chie then crossed the room with a few quick strides. "General! I need these people to clear out. I need the find the bullet! I get first dips, my buds are out there. No way am I going to wait for the backups to arrive!" Chie raised her voice to be heard across the din.

"Kikukawa-san, can you help with this request?" Reito said to Yukino.

"I thought perhaps the police should be the ones involved in this." Yukino replied.

"No, this is an outrage and disgrace for the Military to have one of our close associates assassinated while we are around. Thus, for this case the military will handle this. Please help me clear this room. Your cooperation is very much necessary." Reito spoke in a manner that did not allow for any further discussion.

-- Elsewhere --

"Ooi, Chie! You got the bullet? We are here already. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary in the surrounding area. We are proceeding to the primary site, which means up we go."

"Yup, got it. Be careful, the bullet is a 50 caliber! Whoever it is probably has more firepower, Nao."

"Don't worry Chie, remember who the ones you are talking to are. Our squad's the best of the best. Right? Nina!"

"You got that right! This is our town, so they are going to be so screwed when I find them. They're gonna wish that they were never born." Chuckled Nina.

"Nina, you really shift gears and revel in situations like this, don't you?" Chie smirked over the com.

"Well, this is what we have been trained for right? Besides, like Nao said we are de crème de la crème! (-1-)"

"Geez, I know you've been taking French lessons, but don't throw words around like that okay? It doesn't really fit the situation and it's not a game! Man, you've been obsessed with it since we had a sortie in Paris a couple months back." Chie remarked.

"Well it's not like you don't know what it means, plus I am dead serious when we are on the job, so quit worrying. 'Kay, we are in position, so gonna maintain radio silence till we complete the sweep for this area. I doubt that there will be anyone left but doesn't hurt to be careful. Nina out."

"Crunch time! Nao out"

"Stay alive people. Call in when done. I'll be listening," Chie chimed.

-- Suite --

Knock, knock…

_Hmm, who's at the door. I thought I told the handler to leave._ Natsuki thought, but stood up anyway to walk towards the door.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked after opening the door and eyeing the two ladies suspiciously as it was not Shizuru's handler.

"Kuga-san, Reito-san wishes to speak with you urgently." One of the ladies with short cropped dark hair replied, then motioning to her companion beside her, a similar looking lady who has long dark hair, she continued, "My colleague will remain with Shizuru-san."

After a minute or so of a staring match, the short haired one turned and started walking away, while looking back and said to Natsuki, "This way please."

Natsuki after a moment of contemplation, acquiesced and walked out of the suite slowly, following the unknown person. She can't help but think that something is off about these two, but can't put a finger on it. She frowned and started thinking further. _I have a good eye on people, I don't recall these two in the room when Reito was introducing us. How did they know our names? Their uniform though similar to the staff of this place seems to be of a different shade of colour. How odd._

She was still thinking it through while all the time, getting more and more suspicious when her sharp ears picked up the tell-tale sound of a door being locked. _Damn! Shizuru!_ Natsuki immediately turned and started running back towards the suite.

Suddenly arms appeared in front of Natsuki and closed around her neck. The short haired one had caught up to Natsuki and had her in a sleeper hold. Natsuki struggled as she tried to free herself from the vise-like grip, but she was unable to dislodge the perp. Digging deep into her endurance training, Natsuki in a burst of energy, slammed backwards into the nearest wall, effectively pinning the perp between the wall and Natsuki's back. The perp hissed, winded, and her grip slackened just enough for Natsuki to twist to the side. Before the perp could recover Natsuki elbowed her in the solar plexus and freed herself from the sleeper hold. Not to be outdone, the perp quickly recovered and sent a punch towards Natsuki's face, but she was not fast enough. Natsuki easily side-stepped and rammed her knee into the perp's abdomen, causing the perp to bowl over. This provided the opening Natsuki needed and it was capitalized on. Natsuki sent a karate chop to the base of the perp's head knocking her out.

The tension left Natsuki's body once the perp fell to the ground, Natsuki took several deep breaths to recover and she was breathing hard, even though she had been fighting for only less than two minutes. _Damn, the sleeper hold took more out of me than I expected. _Natsuki thought, then grabbing hold of the unconscious body, Natsuki cuffed one of the hands of the perp, loped the other cuff over the side railing of the corridor and cuffed the other hand. _To get away, you have to either break the railing or break your wrist, I don't think you have the strength nor the guts to do either of these things._ _Ah crap! Shizuru!_

Springing into action, she closed the distance to the Suite's door and slammed her shoulder into it, but the door refused to yield. Cursing, Natsuki tried again, and she was met with success. The door frame splintered, sending little chips of wood flying as the door slammed open.

Fire and brimstone burned in Natsuki's eyes as she surveyed the events unfolding in front of her. Shizuru was struggling, underneath the second perp who was straddling her waist. The perp was bent over Shizuru with a pillow smothering her, hoping to complete the deed as soon as possible, disregarded the fact that Natsuki has broken through the door and pressed down harder. Shizuru's hands, already weak from sedation and now the lack of oxygen, clawed haplessly against the aggressor, getting weaker and weaker as the seconds passed.

A growl became a roar as Natsuki when ballistic and launched herself in a flying tackle, smashing into the perp, and both tumbled pass the bed to the floor on the other side. After some struggling and maneuvering while on their knees, Natsuki now turned the tables and had this second perp in a sleeper hold, but in her anger and fury of what has happened, she moved her arms in opposite directions, effectively snapping the neck, then letting the dead weight fall to the ground. She stood up and spat on the body in contempt and looked away.

Her gaze fell onto Shizuru and Natsuki's training finally kicked in removing her from her berserk haze shrouding her mind. Quickly calming down, she moved onto the bed and checked on Shizuru. _She's not breathing…hell no!_

* * *

A/N Note: I thought of ending the chapter here on a cliffy, but in the end went against it. I didn't want to die from flames in the reviews.

* * *

Natsuki swiftly administered CPR on Shizuru. "Shit, come on Shizuru, don't die on me!" Natsuki said and she was pumping on Shizuru's chest area. "3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4" Natsuki then moved and did mouth to mouth, blowing air into Shizuru's lungs, alternating between the two. "Come on, come on!" Natsuki whispered harshly verging on desperation.

After what seemed like an eternity to Natsuki, Shizuru coughed and wheezed as she sat up gingerly, while Natsuki looked on in absolute relief. Unfortunately for Natsuki, Shizuru who is still disorientated lashed out at Natsuki, sending the base of the palm of her hand into Natsuki's nose. Natsuki with her quick reflexes managed to pull back somewhat, but her nose was still grazed, yelled, "Hey calm down, it's me! You're safe alright? Trust me."

After some explanations of what was going on, and an apology later, both girls relaxed but settled into an uncomfortable silence. Natsuki hoping to get out of a situation like this spoke, "Umm, I'll move the dead body elsewhere and I need to check on the other unconscious one outside."

Shizuru didn't reply choosing instead to focus her sight on her lap. It was until she felt the bed move as Natsuki got up to leave that she suddenly felt lost and said, "No!"

"Huh, what is it, is there something wrong?" Natsuki stopped moving and asked.

"N-no. D-d-don't leave me here. A-alone. I'm, I'm scared." Shizuru replied in a soft voice, looking up at Natsuki, red eyes brimming with tears showing her pain and fear. Hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly as if it can keep her from going crazy again like earlier where she had to be sedated. Shizuru at the moment looked like she was hanging on the last threads of her sanity, trembling hard in effort to remain calm, the many terrible events obviously taking a toll on her young mind.

Natsuki's heart broke at the sight of Shizuru in this state. She moved and sat down in front of Shizuru and pulled her close into a tight embrace, allowing Shizuru to bury her face into the crook of her neck. "I will not leave you alone. I'll be here." Natsuki said, then feeling the Shizuru's tears upon her neck, she continued, "I will not ask you to stop crying, instead, let it out, let it all out, the pain, the fear, the uncertainty. I'll be here with you."

At Natsuki's words and in her comforting embrace, Shizuru's sobs became louder until she was openly crying loudly, hands grasping tightly on Natsuki's uniform. Many emotions swept through Natsuki, she was not sure what they kind of emotions they were, only knowing that they were extremely strong and overpowering as she pulled Shizuru closer, trying her best to give whatever comfort she can muster. After some time, Shizuru sobs died out as she quieted down and she slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber, safe in Natsuki's arms, snuggling into the warmth.

* * *

A/N: End of this chapter

(-1-) de crème de la crème – Cream of the cream/crop, best of the best.

RnR please! 


End file.
